Episode 8270 (27th September 2018)
.'' Plot Victoria ignores Matty's calls. At the Mill, Robert quizzes Victoria about her date with Ellis but she doesn't reveal much. Chas appears looking for some help with putting together the table decorations for the wedding. Zak bumps into Charity in the pub car park and inquires how things went with Obadiah yesterday. Charity explains it didn't go well. Noah returns to the pub at lunchtime to see Charity much to her delight. Robert watches on as Ellis asks Victoria out again tonight. At the same time, Jimmy pesters Robert for details of the stag-do. Victoria receives a text from Matty and hurries off. Charity hopes Noah wants to come back home but their conversation is interrupted by Paddy. Before Noah heads back to school, Charity begs him come to a family dinner at Tug Ghyll tonight. Jessie excitedly informs Ellis and Marlon that Billy could be home by the New Year. Ellis is far from thrilled so once Jessie leaves, he tells Marlon to look Billy up online and see if he's really someone he wants in the village and around April and Leo. Zak approaches Charity to apologise for giving her Obadiah's address. Charity explains seeing her father helped as going there made her realise she'll never be like him and her children will always know they're loved and wanted. Jessie is upset to find Marlon reading an article about the assault Billy was convicted for. Maintaining her son is innocent, she questions what Marlon's doing as she already told him what happened. Victoria storms over to Butlers Farm and tells Matty she wishes he didn't come home. An excited Chas continues wedding preparations and enlists Aaron and Paddy to help. A worked-up Victoria questions why Matty would tell her not to go on a date with Ellis then run off before they could talk. Matty asks how the date went. Victoria states it was awful as she couldn't stop thinking about him. Matty steps closer to Victoria and goes to kiss her but Victoria pushes him away as she fears he doesn't mean it. Matty makes it clear this is what he wants and the pair kiss. Marlon explains to Jessie that he wanted to know if Billy is dangerous, suggesting Jessie is blinded to her son's faults. Jessie walks out. Moira is stunned to walk in on Matty and Victoria passionately kissing on the sofa. Matty questions why Moira is acting so upset. Moira puts it down to shock. She brings up Adam but Victoria insists this has nothing to do with Adam as Adam killed their marriage when he killed Emma. Moira orders Victoria not to say that then commands Matty to keep his hands off his brother's wife. Aaron can see something is wrong with Paddy so asks what's wrong. Paddy explains he and Chas were supposed to be packing the hospital bag together today. When Chas returns from the toilet, she's upset to learn Paddy has told Aaron about packing the hospital bag and storms off in a huff. Moira knows if Adam was here, Victoria wouldn't be looking twice at Matty although Victoria hits back that if Adam was here, he'd be locked up in prison where he belongs. Charity believes Ryan and Noah aren't coming to the family dinner so she snaps and throws Vanessa's homemade lasagna in the bin. Victoria claims Adam means nothing to her now but Moira doesn't believe it and questions if Victoria has picked Matty because her reminds her of Adam. A worked-up Moira orders Victoria to stop saying Adam killed Emma because he didn't - she did... Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir ''(uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, Cain and Moira's bedroom and living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Car park, bar, backroom and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes